


The Beast In him

by bendleshnitz1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, Non-Graphic Violence, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendleshnitz1/pseuds/bendleshnitz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Bill Weasley was not a werewolf per se. He could not change into one every full moon on the outside, but he definitely changed on the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast In him

**The Beast In Him  
**

His marriage was falling apart. Little by little, like falling leaves in Autumn, everything that held Bill and Fleur together was dying until it let go, finally giving up. It was worse when the wind blew hard; the branches tried to grab onto the brown and golden leaves as tightly as they could, but the wind was just too strong, making more than one finally fall to the ground. Bill could feel himself and Fleur holding on tight, but with each full moon, several of the leaves just left them as their marriage of four years fell apart.

Contrary to what they have believed, his mood and aggressiveness during full moon were less and less controllable. Besides, with each frustration that came after coming back to his senses once the moon changed, healing the wounds of their relationship became harder, only helping to build up a tension that was released in the worst way when the cycle started again.

No, Bill Weasley was not a werewolf per se. He could not change into one every full moon on the outside, but he definitely changed on the inside.

That night, his rage had gone over the top. He would get mad at Fleur and smash things, hit walls and break anything at hand, but he had never done any harm to her...until then.

Usually the first day was the hardest and he could feel his blood tingling since early in the morning. By the time he got home after work, he needed a release that only Fleur could give him. So he had grabbed her by the waist and pushed her to the couch without saying a word. Fleur had been patient and kind, returning the kisses that were far more passionate than usual. She had repeated over and over that they needed to talk, that she needed to tell him something, but Bill was not listening. Bill could just think of one thing. With a feral growl, he had ripped off her clothes and started touching her whole body with so much intensity that the bruises that would appear later were evident with red marks that his fingertips left and the moans of protest Fleur gave. As soon as his hand made contact with her center, he started rubbing her clit and caressing her folds as hard and fast as he could. Fleur's cries were silenced by his kisses, but the tears running down her cheeks were louder than words.

For a fraction of a second, he came to his senses, noticing her pushing him off of her with all her strength; but this -which would make him instantly leave her side and ask for forgiveness- only upset the monster inside him more. It was then that one of her feet hit his groin and he responded with a slap right across her face. So hard that even his hand hurt.

He was a monster.

Backing out from her shaking figure, Bill looked at his hands in horror before they went to his face, tracing the scars that made him be like this. Next thing he knew, Fleur was standing a few feet from him, pointing toward him with her wand as her tear-stained face looked back at him with great fear and disappointment.

_Run. Run away from her._

The wolf inside him ordered and, like always, he couldn't ignore its command. However, this was the first time he agreed with it.

* * *

The pub was quite crowded for a Thursday night. The clients were varied and it was unusual to find someone in there more than once. It was the only wizarding pub of an area that held six different tourist destinations. The beautiful, sunny beaches had become more and more popular after the War, when no one any more feared taking their kids in public to enjoy their holidays.

Alicia had just moved in to the village a few miles south from there, and after several tries, she found the pub random people on the street told her about. It had been a long day. Alicia hated having to move out of her town, but the day she found three of her ex-boyfriends having dinner with their dates in the same restaurant she was in, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed something fresh and new; a place where she could meet new people and start over. And this was the place for it, a tourist destination in the UK, where she didn't need an international portkey to go visit her family and friends.

"Hello! What can I give you?" a chipper, blonde waitress asked with a wide smile.

"Hi. Ermm...a butterbeer, please. What good could it do to be hung over on your first day at work, right?"

"Wise girl," said the waitress opening the bottle for her.

"Thanks. Let me pay you now. I see you're pretty busy," Alicia said looking for the money in her purse.

"Meh...it's busier than any other Thursday, but you should come back on Saturday. Those days are wild around here. I take it you're not just for holidays."

"No, I just moved in today. And I will. Wouldn't like to stay home alone on a Saturday."

"Great. See you then. I'm Trish," she said offering her hand.

"Alicia." She shook it and took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Nice to meet you, Alicia. Gotta work now. Later!" Trish practically screamed over her shoulder as she made her way to a group of people on the other side of the counter.

The three giggling girls that were standing beside her moved to a table with five men a few feet from there and Alicia spotted a redhead, sitting with a glass of firewhiskey. His sulky expression was only more tragic because of the scars across his face. Would those be scars from the War?

"Nice earring," Alicia said, trying to be casual as she took another sip of her drink.

He turned to her and she suddenly regretted having talked to him. He stared at her, examining her body up and down, looking at her in a way that made her shiver with exhilaration and fear at the same time. She could practically hear her friend Jane saying what she always said when they were looking for men: _The beast has spotted the pray_. That silly joke sounded awfully accurate giving the man's shaggy, yet handsome, looks.

His long, red hair reminded her of the Weasley twins. She hadn't seen George since Fred's funeral, but she heard Angelina was helping him recover from the tragic loss. Could this lad be related to the Weasleys? They were a large brood and there was a slight chance he wes. However, she had to be realistic: not all redheads in Britain are Weasleys.

The man asked for a re-fill, although Alicia was sure this was not the second glass of firewhiskey he had had. Trying to break the awkward silence and his intense gaze on her, she said the first thing in her head.

"Do you know George Weasley?"

His eyes widened for a second, clearly taking his mind off her breasts. "He's my younger brother," he answered, drinking the firewhiskey in one shot.

"Oh." This wasn't the dismissal she expected. "How... how is he?"

"Are you friends with him?" His words slurred together exposing only more of his drunken state.

"Yes. Well, kind of. I haven't seen him in a few years."

He nodded, now examining her body more intently (something she didn't think was possible). Alicia could actually feel his eyes on her and the creepy sense it had at first, was now replaced by excitement. It practically gave her goosebumps.

"I- I was in the Gryffindor Quidditch team with him," she said nervously, in a softer tone, feeling her cheeks blush. Was it just her or the room that was suddenly hotter?

George's brother hissed softly and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her to a tiny room. He closed the door behind him and Alicia couldn't bring herself to complain. He was hot as hell, feisty and the tiny storage room they were in seemed suddenly like a fantasy she's been having all her life without noticing.

Pushing her firmly against the small table in the middle of the room that should really be called a cupboard and not a _room_ , he started kissing her urgently. His lips, as demanding as his tongue, made her feel lightheaded. He was skillful and passionate, the perfect combination for a shag in a public place.

His lips went to her her neck as he groped her body when she glanced at his hand. The ring on his left hand sparkled to her eyes. Even in the dark room, the golden ring stared at her like a warning sign. She was just expecting to hear the robot voice saying "ALERT ALERT. WRONG WRONG!" to her any minute now.

"Hey... erm..." Which was the twins' brother's name? Phil? Barney? Ugh, there were so many of them! "Weasley... don't you have someone to go home to now?" she asked trying to sound casual but his hands were making wonders over her breasts. Even under the fabric of her shirt and bra, she felt her nipples were on fire. Perky little traitors...

"Bill," he mumbled against her cheek. He was trying to kiss her but Alicia kept avoiding it the best she could. She knew it would be a lost battle if he kept insisting looking at her with those gorgeous blue eyes that melt her heart and set her insides on fire.

"WHAT?" Was this man gay? Oh, God... not again! After Martin's fiasco, Alicia tried to be very careful with any men that crossed her path. Maybe women were easier...

Shaking her head in her attempt to clear her wandering mind, she saw him lick his lips as he stared at her brown eyes.

"My name's Bill," he slurred drunkenly.

His breath smelled so much like alcohol that she felt herself getting drunk as it hit her face. However, she must admit that the warm air, mixed with his masculine scent -which was overpowered by the alcohol but was still there if you paid enough attention-, was turning her into a pool of goo.

This man was so attractive. His scars made him look...raw and tough, and that turned her on even more. Every cell in her body was paying attention to him. She got goosebumps with every little groan that died in his throat, and the exhilarating feeling of his touch traveled her whole body before setting in her stomach, increasing the desire.

She hadn't even noticed he had opened her trousers until his hand sneaked under her underwear, making her squeak in surprise. Squeak that soon turned into a deep moan the second his raw fingers found her clit.

"Oh, Merlin," was all she could master.

"I can smell the arousal in you," he whispered against her earlobe.

"What? _How?_ " she gasped, not able to stop herself from moving her hips in unison with his fingers.

"The monster in me," he growled, pushing one finger inside her and swallowing her scream of pleasure with another sultry kiss. "Or beast. Whatever you want to call it," he continued after breaking the kiss.

Alicia couldn't speak anymore. She just stared at him in confusion. Was this some kind of weird dirty talk?

He sighed shortly looking into his eyes before a soft growl reached her ears. It hadn't been Bill. His lips hadn't moved. It was an animalistic growl, like if his chest had purred.

"Come on... Help the beast release. I know you want to," he said with an undertone of annoyance before his hands pulled down her trousers and his fingers ripped off her knickers.

She moaned loudly. It was probably the most unconvincing argument she had ever heard. But it was good enough for her at the moment. If only she wouldn't have let herself be swayed by him, her legs wouldn't be now wrapped around his waist as his thick cock thrust in and out of her, making her back hit the shelves behind her and the weak table under her squeak with every movement.

His strong hands pressed against her hips and his fingertips sank in her skin, making the pain of future bruises even more arousing. Alicia gasped loudly, pulling at his long hair tightly. She couldn't remember being so wet before. When Bill growled loudly against her neck and slowly traced her neck and cheek with his teeth and tongue in a very possessive manner, Alicia felt her whole body tingle in pleasure and her stomach contract before releasing the most delicious spasms that traveled her body over and over again. With another thrust, Bill came with a feral moan, releasing inside her spasming walls.

* * *

The wind made the dry sand swirl around him as his toes sank under the freezing water of the sea. Bill still couldn't believe what he had done. Even if his marriage was coming to an end, he didn't want to be a cheater. Fleur didn't deserve all this and he was ready to let her move on with her life without him.

After watching George's friend come around him, the beast had its released, letting the real Bill come to his senses. That was when he heard the wolf inside him ordering again: _Run. Run away from her._ And just like he had done with Fleur, Bill ran, leaving a very disconcerted girl in the storage room of the pub.

Taking a few more breaths and cursing at the full moon in the sky, he made his way back to his house. He wasn't expecting Fleur sitting on the couch, waiting for him with dry tears over her cheeks. The mascara making the black rivers of her crying all the more dramatic and sad.

Silently, he closed the door behind him. "I'll leave if you want me t-"

"I'm pregnant," Fleur sobbed as her sad eyes looked back at him in fear and disappointment.


End file.
